Anchors
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: Grissom needs some TLC...


Disclaimer: They ain't mine and not likely to be - 'nuff said!  
Summary: Grissom needs some TLC...  
Rating: PG  
Story, GSR  
Archive: Anytime, anywhere - just ask!  
  
Anchors (1/1)  
By Sheryl Martin/Nantus  
  
Sara Sidle looked around the near-deserted meeting room/lounge/break room, frowning. Warrick Brown looked up from his game of solitaire, shuffling the deck expertly in one hand.  
  
"Quiet night." He rumbled as he deftly dealt out a new hand.  
  
"Tell me about it." Crossing her arms she stepped over to the table. "Red two on the black three."   
  
"Hmmph." He moved the offending card.  
  
"So where's Grissom? Nick? Catherine? Or did we all slip into an alternative universe where we don't have to work anymore and get paid the same?"  
  
"I wish." He snorted. "Nick's over with Greg looking over some new gizmo that got delivered today and I haven't seen either Gris or Cat yet." Another card flipped onto the table. "Hmm. Blackjack."  
  
"Well, as long as no one asks why we're not off and running." Reaching for a near-clean coffee cup she advanced on the remote control for the small television in the corner. Just as her finger landed on the volume button her cell phone went off, startling the two of them.  
  
"Hey." Sara looked at Warrick who tried to look cooler, if that were possible. "It's Cat. Back in a sec."   
  
Striding quickly into the hallway she listened intently. "No, I'll be right there. QT's the word."  
  
*************  
  
"Migraines? Yeah, I knew he got them..." Lowering her voice to a whisper she stepped into the darkened apartment. "But doesn't he just take some pills and call in sick?"  
  
Catherine Meadows nodded, her voice even lower. "Most times. Imitrex, Fiorenal... whatever it takes. But sometimes it's just too bad and he really shouldn't be alone." Grabbing her purse off the kitchen table she looked towards the bedroom. "I'll cover for the two of you for the shift - but he figured that it would be bad for us both to be off and I sure as hell wasn't going to leave him alone."   
  
"Anything he needs?"   
  
"Just peace, quiet and darkness. Temperature fluctuations so don't be surprised at the heavy blankets. You can have the television on but down low - he said to me once that it helps with the hallucinations."  
  
"Hallucinations?" Sara's eyebrows rose. "As in, 'I'm freaking out'?"  
  
"More as 'I never knew the ceiling was so deep'. It helps keep him in this world versus the funky ones we usually only visit while dreaming." She smiled. "Just make sure he doesn't hurt himself falling out of bed and make sure he stays hydrated. I'll check in after the shift's over."  
  
"Gotcha." As she slid the chain lock home Sara turned and looked around the sparsely decorated apartment. "Hope he's got cable."  
  
Tossing her jacket onto the couch she walked towards the bedroom, carefully choosing her path in the near-darkness. She had been in his apartment before, but lack of lights lent a whole new danger to the familiar territory.  
  
Gil lay in the center of the double bed, a thick quilt wrapped around him as he looked up at the ceiling. His face was slick with moisture as he drew a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
  
"Hey." Sitting on the edge of the bed she looked at him. "If you need anything, just mumble. I've got good hearing."  
  
"...."  
  
"Not that good." She admitted as she leaned in towards his sweaty face.  
  
"Go to work." The raspy whisper startled her with its intensity.  
  
"Not a chance." Tucking the quilt up under his chin she smiled. "You've obviously never seen Catherine upset."  
  
"You have no idea." Closing his eyes again he turned to one side, facing her. "Just keep the TV down low..."  
  
"HBO or Fox News?"  
  
She felt his shudder through the blankets and across the bed. "CNN or MSNBC, if you must..."  
  
*************  
  
"I can't believe you've got all this..." She murmured to no one as she began to pillage the refridgerator. "Tofu... shallots... and the expensive beer." Suddenly a movement caught her attention, a brief flash out of the corner of her eye.   
  
Silhouetted by the neon lights that dominated every inch of Las Vegas, Grissom stumbled out of the bedroom; headed for the couch. His grey t-shirt and matching sweat pants were soaked with sweat as he staggered forward.  
  
"Gris..." Charging out of the kitchen she caught his arm. "Don't go doing stuff like that without warning me first." Leading him to the cushions she watched him sit down. "I was about to whip up something to eat, maybe for both of us..." His pained expression startled her. "Uh... but it can wait."  
  
"Water." It was something between a question and a command, but she wasn't going to start arguing. Grabbing a small plastic bottle of bottled water out of the refridgerator she brought it back, handing it to him carefully.  
  
His hands began to shake as he stared at the clear liquid; prompting her to wrap her hands around his to steady them as he lifted it to his mouth. Gulping the cool water down he looked at the bottom of the bottle thoughtfully.  
  
"Good thing I don't mislabel samples in my kitchen." He rasped. Sara started for a second, then stopped as she caught the humor in his voice. Taking the bottle from him she dropped it onto the floor with a whimsical smirk.  
  
"Good thing I don't spike your drinks."  
  
Grissom's head slowly went back, coming to rest on the back of the couch. "I hate this."  
  
"The price you pay for being so smart." Seating herself beside him she reached for the light blanket carefully folded at one end. "Want another blanket?"  
  
"Not yet." He exhaled deeply. "Just put the television on and let me try and anchor myself."  
  
"Okay." She reached for the control, flipping through the channels again. "Did I have it on too loud before?"  
  
"No." Blinking quickly, he looked through the set. "I just need to hear something real to let me focus on something other than the hallucinations. And the pain."  
  
"Do you need something else?" Sara anxiously asked. "More pills?"  
  
"No." His eyelids rose and fell as he took deep breaths. "I'm just trying to stay here other than go there."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"There as in Neverland."  
  
"Ah." She looked at the pictures. "That's why you want news, right?"  
  
"Perceptive." His voice sank down again. "I'll just rest here for a second, if you don't mind..."  
  
Before she could respond his head began to slip to one side, coming to rest on her shoulder. With a wide smile she adjusted the volume level to barely audible and closed her own eyes; sliding down slightly on the couch.  
  
***************  
  
She awoke with a start, suddenly disoriented. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light she realised that things were different.  
  
Different as in she had slipped sideways on the sofa as she slept; her body twisted so now she was more horizontal than vertical.  
  
Different as in there was an arm wrapped around her waist, holding her tight.  
  
Different as in there was soft, light breaths at the back of her neck.  
  
Different, but not necessarily in a bad way.  
  
The low drone of the network anchor detailing the latest headlines brought her fully awake; sending a shiver down her spine as her mind deftly extrapolated what had happened since the last time she had been awake.  
  
Grissom was still here. On the couch. Not so much beside her now as behind her in a much-more-than-good-friends position.  
  
She was still here. On the couch. With her supervisor's arm wrapped securely around her, one hand dangerously close to cupping her breast and his light relaxed breaths tickling the small hairs at the back of her neck. To say nothing of the effect caused when he rubbed the tip of his nose across the sensitive skin there with an incoherent mumble.  
  
Taking a deep breath she placed her hand atop his, gently urging it away from forbidden territory. In response his grip tightened, his fingers intertwining with hers.  
  
"Anchor me, Sara... You are my anchor..."  
  
The mumbled whispers sent a shiver up her spine and through her heart, stopping her from moving. With a wry smile she closed her eyes again, letting the temptation of further sleep take over.  
  
"Always, Gil. Always."  
  
***************** 


End file.
